Two Songs of Longing
by darren ookami
Summary: Naruto and Ino have a secret that carries on past past the three year training trip.


Darren kenookami: omg I am sorry that I can't continue the twin hound blades because my laptop is messed up after I accidentally left it with a friend and now I have to use another computer to type this. Anyway, this one came to me when I looked at a picture I drew once. Yeah I don't quite know how to use this one but whatever.

**2 Songs of Longing.**

"Sharp intake of breath exhale OK, let's do this Naruto" I said to myself as I walked into the shop. Almost immediately, Sakura, my pink haired teammate, exited as soon as I stepped onto the doorstep, resulting in her almost running into me.

"Whoa! Naruto. You scared me. What are you doing here?" She said, tilting her head in confusion.

"Er… flowers?" I said uncertain she'd believe me.

"For who?"

"Um, Tsunade."

"What for?"

"Jeez do I really have to explain myself to you?" I said accusingly. Sakura seemed to be taken aback and walked away hurriedly.

When I saw her disappear from my view, I sighed in relief and opened the door, careful to make sure the bell rang.

"How may I help yo- oh, it's you Naruto. What do you want I'm busy?" Ino said as she slumped over the counter in her favorite apron.

"I wanted to look at the flowers, duh." I said rolling my eyes.

"Fine. Let me show you around." She said exasperatedly as she stood.

**NOW PAUSE.**

That's what they said. What they really meant was…

"Naruto, my parents are home."

"I wanted to see you. We need to talk."

"Come with me."

**PLAY.**

They walked over to a spot in the shop where pedestrians or, more importantly, Ino's parents; couldn't see.

"What is it Naruto?" Ino asked softly. I took a deep breath in preparation.

"I'm leaving." I said and immediately she gasped and she seemed close to crying.

"Me?" she asked so high her voice cracked.

"WHAT? NO! I'm leaving for three years to train with Jiraya." I said defensively.

"It sounds like a bad break up line to me." She said as she sniffled softly. I pulled her head into my shoulder as I embraced her.

"I'll be back. I promise." She returned my embrace and I leaned into her ear and whispered.

"Close your eyes and I'll kiss you;  
Tomorrow I'll miss you.  
Remember I'll always be true.  
And then while I'm away;  
I'll write home every day.  
I'll send all my loving to you.  
All my loving,  
I will send to you.  
All my loving,  
Darling I'll be true.  
Close your eyes and I'll kiss you;  
Tomorrow I'll miss you.  
Remember I'll always be true.  
And then while I'm away;  
I'll write home every day.  
I'll send all my loving to you.  
All my loving,  
I will send to you.  
All my loving,  
Darling I'll be true."

After the song, Ino calmed down and slid down to her knees and sat. I leaned in and kissed her gently and she kissed back. Soon Ino became less interested in our chaste kiss and wrapped her arms around my neck and put more pressure. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close.

It was only after we heard the sound of footsteps descending stairs did we break apart and acted like we were admiring a flower.

"Ino how are you holding u-" Ino's mother started before she spotted me. A sly grin slid onto her face. "Well well Ino when were you going to introduce me to your boyfriend?"

We jumped up in surprise and put on appalled faces.

"DATING HIM/HER?! BLEGH" we said in unison and i ran out.

That would be the last time we saw each other for three years.

TIME SKIP 3 YEARS

Jiraya and I were approaching the village gates. Jiraya putting on a stern face to make himself look more respectable, while I could barely keep still. I'd finally get to see Ino again. I couldn't help but grin widely as we approached our home.

Jiraya turned to me and gave me a strange look. "Hey kid, what are you so happy about?" he said and I schooled my face to a more neutral expression. Jiraya sighed. "I know you haven't seen Sakura in a while but do you honestly have to be so enthusiastic?"

If only he knew.

When we reached the gates the guards stared. At first at Jiraya, then at me. Did I really look that different? A smile slipped through expression as we entered the village's walls. I ran up a telephone pole and jumped on top of it. I took a look around and found Tsunade's bust on the mountain.

"Naruto, is that you?" I heard someone yell from below and I jumped down.

There stood Sakura. She defiantly grew into a pretty woman, but she didn't interest me. "Hey Sakura. I'm back."

Sakura started to pace around me as if studying me. "Naruto, are you taller than me?" she said and I stepped forward to measure.

"Hey I guess I am." I said with a wide grin.

"Hm, you sure have grown." She said.

I looked myself over. "Really I never noticed" I said honestly. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jiraya grinning smugly at me.

Sakura moved into a cute position. "Do you think I've grown more womanly?"

I grinned and gave her a thumbs up. "Nope you still look the same Sakura." And with that her eye started to twitch and Jiraya put his hand over his face.

Almost as if on cue, a giant dog landed on top of me and started to lick my face and a voice called from atop it. "Yo Naruto it's been a while."

As I wrestled with the dog's grip on me I said. "Kiba is that you? Wait. Akamaru?" with that the dog let out a thunderous bark and jumped off of me.

I got up while wiping my face when someone held a handkerchief to me. "Um… h-here, use this N-Naruto." Spoke a soft voice.

"Thanks, um… wait a minute. Hinata?" I said after I wipped my face and I looked at the blushing face of Hinata. "Hey Hinata, Kiba. Where's Shino?"

"Glad to know you didn't forget." A spooky voice said from behind me and I jumped in surprise.

"Whoa! Shino, don't scare me like that." I said as I tried to lower my heart rate.

Suddenly a large hand slapped me on the back. "Hey there Naruto welcome back!" a booming voice said followed by a quiet "Troublesome."

When I recovered from the massive back pack I was greeted by the sight of Shikamaru and Chouji.

But before I could even get a word out, a loud "Dynamic Entry" was heard in the distance. I instinctively leaned back and watched as a green blur passed where my head would've been and a loud crash was heard.

Then I looked to where the blur came from and found Neji and Tenten jogging towards the group. "Lee what did Gai-sensei tell you about using dynamic entry in public." Tenten said as she and Neji passed by me.

As they approached the broken food stand, the green blur jumped out of the mess, scattering more food across the street. "YOSH! I am glad to know that even after three years, your flames of youth still burn brightly Naruto. To celebrate I shall do five hundred laps around the leaf village on my pinkies." And with that, he left.

Neji sighed and turned around. "Hello Naruto, I see you have grown quite a bit since I last saw you." He said walking towards us. Tenten whipped around. "Naruto? Oh hey didn't see you there. Hehehehe." she said awkwardly.

"Hey Neji, Tenten. So I've almost officially seen everyone but one." I said trailing on.

"Glad to see you didn't forget about me." Kakashi said as he appeared out of nowhere.

I glanced up at him. "Oh yeah, Kakashi. I forgot about you." I said and he face faulted.

Suddenly I was bombarded by other people and their questions. A crowd of people was gathered around me and I could barely see a thing. Then I saw a long lock of pale blond hair whip around a corner. I replaced myself with a clone and followed it.

I never got close enough to her to see what she looked like now, but I knew it was her. She lead me to a clearing in the surrounding forest. It was small, but it had a perfect view of the stars should they be out. There she sat, staring at a bush. She her expression said it all. Ino thought I'd forgotten her.

Strange huh?

It was then that she began to sing.

"yeah, I'll tell you something  
I think you'll understand.  
When I say that something,  
I want to hold your hand.

I want to hold your hand.  
I want to hold your hand."

At this I walk up and embrace her from behind which startled her and I continued.

"Oh please, say to me;  
You'll let me be your man.  
and please, say to me;  
you'll let me hold your hand."

With this, I slid my hands to hers and we both sang.

"I want to hold your hand  
I want to hold your hand."

From her position, she pressed her back against my chest and turned her head and we kissed lightly. Then I started to trail kisses down Ino's neck and she continued.

"and when I touch you I feel… happy, inside  
it's such a feeling that I get. I can't hide.  
I can't hide. I can't hide.

I stop kissing her to start again.

"Yeah you, you got that something;  
I think you'll understand.  
when I feel that something,  
I want to hold your hand."

And again we begin to sing in unison.

"I want to hold your hand.  
I want to hold your hand.  
I want to hold your hand."

With the end of that, lost times were made up for and night quickly turned to day.

Fin.

Darren Kenookami: well that actually didn't turn out as well as I thought it was going to, but what the hell. By the way if you're wondering who sang those songs it's the beetles. It's supposed to be more from the movie across the universe, my second favorite movie, and Naruto is supposed to sound more like Jude, and yes with the accent. Ino is supposed to sound like Lucy, even though Prudence sings "I want to hold your hand" but you get the point. If you haven't seen across the universe, go see it now, and if you don't like the beetles, then fuck off and watch the movie, it's made to bring the beetles to the youth of today.


End file.
